


【柚天】亦师亦友

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: 预警:极度ooc，文笔差，贴钻play（这特么是什么鬼play），伪师生play，污言秽语，各种不负责任无根据脑补，俩人早在一起了请勿上升真人！！！×3前情提要:行踪成谜的羽生选手某一天入驻了北京小汤山，借着友情辅导的名义探望男友，参与了考斯腾设计、四露普跳跃、画轴动作指导等系列教学活动，并把有限的热情，投入到无限的，在衣服上贴钻这项伟大而有助于身♂心健康的事业中去了。





	【柚天】亦师亦友

苍白纤细的手指没入黑色的布料，青年低头专注地调整着手套，露出一截瓷白的手腕，和皮肤下凸起的青色血管。

在客厅等得不耐烦的羽生结弦打开浴室的门，就被一身玄色的青年夺去了心神。“还凑合吧？”金博洋带着询问的语气，有些期待的看着恋人。

这件“战服”是他们和团队一起设计的，其中的付出不言而喻，今天衣服的半成品一到，他就迫不及待得换上想和羽生一起分享这种喜悦。

“嗯，很不错”，被询问的青年眼神不断扫过被黑色衣裤勾勒出的劲瘦腰身，还有大腿上不规则的两道破洞。雪白的肌肤从带着丝丝毛边的裂缝中探出来，像是诱惑着人们将其撕扯开，一探究竟。

会不会太靠近大腿根了一点？羽生轻点着下巴，狭长的凤眼眯了起来，盯着三角区域的右下方陷入了沉思。

被人注视本身就是一件让人紧张的事情，何况对方还是自己心心恋恋的人，尤其被注视的地方还是那种敏感部位。脸上微热，没有穿dance belt的金博洋心中暗叫一声糟糕，被那样专注的看着的地方微微有了些感觉。

“博洋走动一下试试”，拉着金博洋的手，羽生不由分说的把他拉到了客厅，又按着他的肩膀坐到柔软的沙发上。其目光一直追随着那道瞩目的缝隙，观察行动中的肌肤是否会露出不该露的隐私部位。

就像看到太太穿高开叉旗袍的先生们，既惊艳于衣料下诱人的肌肤，又吃醋、忧虑着太太是否动作稍大一点，就喂了别的男人眼睛吃冰淇淋。

“喂、干什么你”，不顾金某羞涩又慌张的抗议，羽生一声不吭地把修长的大腿掰开，看到那缝隙处终于出现一点被卷起白色布料的边缘，不爽的在心里“啧”了一声，手指拎着那处，硬是把弹性的布料揪出来一截。

“咦、喂这位同志，有话好好说，别动手动脚的啊！”本来就因为恋人把一张俊脸几乎怼到自己的性器上而感到慌张的金博洋，瞬间感觉自己的平角内裤差点别人拽了下去，吓得他大叫，宛如良家妇女一样提住了裤子。

“天——天——”拖长的尾音表明声音的主人心情并不美好，羽生像是提溜着出轨证据一样提溜着内裤一角，一脸气愤地望着还在护着裤子的某人。

“我记得说过破洞不能开这么高的吧，你看内裤都露出来了！！”

金博洋对恋人这种经常性莫名的飞醋十分无语，他隔着考斯腾扒住内裤的边缘，生无可恋地回应道:“这不平时在家里这样穿吗，比赛的时候我肯定换三角的啊，绝对毛都看不见！”

“毛也不行！天天全身上下每一个地方……每一个毛孔都是我的！！”

“哈？谁说那个毛啊！！你个思想龌龊的东西！！！”金博洋羞愤不已，只觉得太阳穴突突的疼，他以前怎么没发现看似通情达理、温文尔雅的一人儿，霸道起来怎么连幼儿园小朋友都不如。

这次来小汤山陪他训练，这牛犊子还不要脸的非要他喊他老师，否则就威胁要让他下不了床……事实上他乖乖喊了第二天也没能下得了床（手动滑稽.jpg）

而且、而且是谁说就喜欢看我穿白色平角内裤的啊？！这个混蛋！！

金博洋只觉得自己一番小心机打扮，完全是一片真心喂了狗。嘤，好想退货怎么办，可是七天无理由早过去八百年了QAQ

这么一番激烈的动作，原本因为被注视就十分敏感的部位，在衣料的摩擦下翘得老高，更别提紧身的裤子根本藏不住分毫。

金博洋脸烧得通红，拼命往沙发里缩，可是面前这人偏偏像看不见一样自顾自搂着他，糊了他一脸口水，“天天～答应我嘛～明天就去找教练把裤子这里改了，我们缝不开这么高好不好？”

金博洋向来吃软不吃硬，最怕某牛跟他撒娇，明明因为心软，吃了这人不知道多少次亏了，但还是一如既往的舍不得他不开心，“好好好，我答应你还不成了吗，牛大爷哎！”

羽生嘿嘿笑了起来，露出一口白牙，眼睛眯成了一条缝，脸上褶子挤出来一堆……活脱脱一褶子精，青年在心里嫌弃道，脸上却是挂着笑。

“……有了！刚刚我就在想你这衣服到底还少了什么，我终于想到了！”

“哦？少了什么？”金博洋来了兴趣，别的不说，在考斯腾的审美上，他对象可是出了名的优秀。

“你等下，我给你看个宝贝”，羽生神秘兮兮的回到卧室，悉悉索索地翻了起来。

就在金博洋探头探脑，好奇的不行的时候，羽生带着一个盒子、一瓶胶水和一把镊子回来了。

“这是要干什么？”

“贴钻啊，天天，你的考斯腾完全不够blingbling，让我来帮你一把。”

“诶诶诶？等等…你要干啥”，完全没有反应过来，某人就被推倒躺平在沙发上，他一抬眼，就看到羽生拿着镊子，一脸严肃地在盒子里挑选翻找。

赶紧打消脑子里浮现的诸如“人体盛”一类让人脸红心跳的字眼，身旁这人已经挑选好了格外闪耀的一颗，用镊子夹着往背面涂胶水了。

“羽生……老师，我说，要贴钻的话直接在衣服上贴好了，为什么不让我先把衣服脱下来啊”，金博洋弱弱地问，生怕打扰到了恋人。

“……嗯？衣服不被撑起来我怎么知道贴在那一块效果最好呢？天天乖，别说话了”，温和又不容抗拒的语气近乎哄骗，他上半身凑得极近，举着镊子一副找地方下筷（不是）的专注模样。

被衣料上钻石磨得不舒服的地方一阵阵发痒，经过喷洒在胸口上的呼吸一加热，就变成了酥酥麻麻的快感。金博洋咬了咬唇，仔细描摹着身上人的眉眼，一种难以言喻的幸福感漫上心头。

狭长的凤眼里仿佛融进了一整片星海，比普遍亚洲人深邃的眼窝有着迷人的褶皱，挺直的鼻梁、形状完美的嘴唇……每一样都是他的最爱。

现在，这对眉毛是为我而拧在一起了。

命运是多么不可思议，金博洋细数着恋人脸上浅浅的绒毛，有些恍惚。每当他想起自己真真切切拥有了这个完美不似人间人的时候，都觉得自己在做梦。

如果这是梦的话，我希望自己永远也不要醒。他伸出手点在那人眉心，希望抚平那里的褶皱，鼻子却被不轻不重地捏了一下。

“想什么呢傻瓜，这么认真”，清凉如水的嗓音带着笑在耳边想起，金博洋回过神来，不知从哪来的勇气，突然抬起头在那张薄唇上小啄一下:

“想你。”

正把镊子落在在肩膀处的羽生夸张地“嘶”了一声，手一抖差点粘错了地方。

“调皮，我要是弄错了地方你可别找我哭”

“……才不会哭呢”

被金三岁鼓起的仓鼠脸和近乎赌气的口吻逗笑，羽生两岁半挑出了最大的一颗钻直接贴在了身下人的额头中间，光洁的脑门，瞬间被装点的光芒四射。

“最大的钻石奖励给你，金博洋小朋友不要再闹哥哥了好不好？”话音未落，就在左脸颊上印下重重一吻。

“这边也要！”说他胖他就喘上了，这句话说得就是金某人，他迅速扬起了右边的小脸蛋儿，眼睛本来就小，现在已经笑得看不见了。

“啵啵啵”的亲吻声回响在房间里，两人不约而同的笑作一团。

笑够了，羽生仔细挑选了一颗钻，粘在恋人心脏的位置，嘴里絮絮叨叨地念了起来，“这颗钻叫小羽，代表着我，天天一定要一直一直在心里想念着我”

……

“这颗钻叫小天，把小天贴在小羽旁边，再用胶水粘牢一点，这样他们俩就能永远在一起啦～”说到这羽生的眉毛高高扬了起来，一副开心到不行的样子。

“切，多大了还玩过家家，幼稚鬼”，金博洋脸上嫌弃得要命，心脏处被贴了紧紧挨在一起的两颗钻的地方，却涌出了一股暖流，把心都融化了。

“还有这里……左桑和右酱，平时欺负他们有些过头啦，也奖励钻给他们”，突然，羽生熟练的把两颗钻隔着衣服，粘在两边乳头所在的地方，镊子的凉意透过布料传达到皮肤，敏感的乳尖很快立了起来，像是热情回应着羽生的招呼。

“……为什么，是左桑和右酱啊”，早在开始前就料到会有这种情形的金博洋没有多么吃惊，只是红着脸问出十分在意的事情。

“因为……”故意拖长尾音，羽生脸上浮现  
一种隐约透露着色情意味的笑容，他靠近身下人耳边，呼出热流调戏着小巧的耳垂，“因为进去的时候再用力捏右酱，天天会哼唧唧得哭出来呢，所以右酱是女孩子呀～”

满意的看到耳垂染上漂亮的红色，羽生十分苦恼的捏着下巴，“真的有那——么舒服吗？天天会哭着一边说‘用力一点’、‘还要’，一边抽抽搭搭地喊我羽生哥哥呢……明明平时说什么都不愿意喊的”

“闭、闭嘴啊！”修长的手指在乳头周围画着圈，却怎么也不肯给关键部位施加力道，金博洋只觉得心脏提到了嗓子眼，既期盼着乳尖传来汹涌的快感又畏惧着随之而来的痛苦。

随着暧昧的嗓音，他又回忆起了无数次让他丧失理智的热辣情事，下半身诚实的起了反应，连后穴都若有所感的缩了两下。

“哎呀，天天光靠说两下就这么有感觉了吗？可是现在不能光想着享受啊，工作还没有做完呢！”羽生加快了贴钻的速度，可是不知怎的，金博洋总觉得那镊子扫过的地方都升起了酥麻的快感。

冰凉的金属戳弄在皮肤上，又按压在钻石上，敏感的腰侧、肚脐、锁骨、胸膛……金博洋暗恨，这人明明对他的敏感点了如指掌，在借着工作的名义肆意撩拨他呢！

不知过了多久，零星的快感已经形成了燎原之势，要对摇摆不定的理智发起总攻了，空虚的后穴也擅自张合起来，渴望着什么东西。但身上这人，仍然不为所动，故作专心的样子。

“还没…还没好吗……？”饱含情欲的嗓音变得沙哑，金博洋难耐的喘息着，整个人快要被煮熟了。汗水顺着脸侧滑下，漂亮的眼睛水润润的，暗含着某种乞求，半张的小嘴露出一角猩红小舌，说不出的诱人。

“快了……”看到这煽情一幕的羽生眼神微暗，下身胀得发痛，他微微叹息开始反省自己是不是自作自受了。

又过了一会儿，青年终于按捺不住的握住恋人的手，冰凉的手缓解了一丝燥热，他把脸颊凑上去，猫一样蹭着一边发出舒服的呻吟。

“怎么了，天天？”羽生不动声色的收回手臂，他深谙忍耐之后的果实更加甜美的道理，等待着羞涩的恋人张口说出他想听的话。

“羽生……”青年欲言又止的唤了几次，“羽生……你摸摸我吧”，声音可能比蚊子稍微大一点，他用力地咬着红唇，眼帘垂了下来，长长的睫毛不安地扫动着，连眼尾都被染上害羞的绯色，他永远也不知道自己说出这样的话时有多可爱，又有多纯情。

“想要摸哪里呢？”喉头滚动着，羽生忍耐着直接扑上去凶猛地要了他的冲动，刻意放缓的声音都有些颤抖。没有涂胶水的钻石掉落在衣服上，但两个人都没有心思去注意这种无关紧要的事情。

“这里……和这里都要……”握住拿镊子的手让那冰凉的金属落在自己的乳头上，又操起另一只放在自己的下身，光是这样轻微的触碰就已经让他忍不住轻颤，并溢出甜腻的呻吟了。

“那天天应该喊我什么？”纤细的手指已经撩起了裤子的边缘，平坦的腰腹处有着清晰的人鱼线，一直延伸到内裤里，腹部肌肉因为主人的呼吸绷起漂亮的弧度。奶白色的肌肤在橘色的灯光里泛起好看的光泽，光滑又细腻。

纯白的四角内裤逐渐暴露在空气里，顶端已经被滴落的腺液濡湿得近乎透明，服帖的勾勒出性器的形状。

“羽生……老师……”对恋人的恶趣味了如指掌，青年配合地唤着，“摸摸我吧，羽生老师……”心里其实也悄悄喜欢这种过激背德称呼的他，光是这样喊着，都快因这种刺激带来的快感射精了。

“哈啊……”粗糙的手掌隔着棉质内裤肆意揉捏着，惹得金博洋扭动惊呼，指腹不断骚弄濡湿的顶端，指甲抠弄着甚至想把湿哒哒的布料塞进小孔里的样子。

“博洋同学是为了老师特意穿得白色底裤吗？做得不错，老师很满意……”紧贴着耳廓低声笑着，“下次考虑白色半透明的蕾丝款怎么样？”羽生手里玩弄的动作不停，灵巧的舌头勾画描摹着耳朵的形状。

“哈啊、不行、老师，太刺激了……”灼热的吐息和耳边湿哒哒的亲吻带来的快感过于强烈，舌头卷起模仿性器的形状一股脑地往里钻，更是让他产生了要被穿透的恐惧感。

耳垂因为尖利牙齿的撕咬已经红得能滴血，下身极有技巧的撸动更是让他舒服得脑子发懵，浑身因为快感痉挛，到了某一时刻，他突然挺起了腰身，兴奋的下体也疲软了下来。

黏黏糊糊的精液射了一内裤，白色的纯棉内裤已经不能穿了，羽生手上也被溅到了一些，他扒拉下来那条不复干爽的布料，在上面擦了擦，调笑着说:“博洋同学这么大了竟然还尿裤子，你说老师怎么惩罚你好呢？”

“哪里是尿裤子啊喂！”

“不是尿裤子是什么呢？因为被老师用手玩弄过于舒服……结果把老师的手和内裤都弄脏了，是这样吗？”

金博洋红着脸把自己埋进羽生的肩膀，搂住他的肩胛骨不说话了。他安静了好一会儿，越想越不甘心。明明是这人使坏起的头，为什么只有自己丢脸的这么快射了出来？这不公平！！

……绝对要把他勾引得两分钟就丢脸的射出来！！暗自下了某种决心，怂包金三岁完全没有考虑过反攻这种伟大的计划。

雪白修长的大腿缠上没有一丝赘肉的腰腹，青年用大腿根亲昵的蹭着身上人腿间脉搏的硬物，故意用软绵绵的声音说道:“我错了，羽生老师～老师不要生气，你想怎么惩罚博洋都可以……”

“……哦？老师说什么……博洋同学都会去做？”

“……嗯”光是听到恋人如此性感的声音，他就忍不住的脸红心跳，连刚平复没多久的性器都有了些许反应。他在心里乐呵鱼儿真么快就上钩了，但一想到可能要面临的“惩罚”，他又有些踌躇了。

羽生却不给他反悔的机会，粗糙的手掌按压在圆鼓鼓的屁股上，绝了某人退缩的后路，“老师说，想不戴套干你，可以吗？”酥酥麻麻的热气流迅速穿过耳道直接通往脑子里，向来经不起撩拨的金博洋浑身都酥软了，下身再次挺立，连后穴都微微有了些湿意。

“哦呀，光听到老师要干你了就兴奋到湿了吗？”羽生用手指试探着穴口的褶皱，用力搓揉着屁股，看那白嫩的臀肉在用力收紧的指缝间鼓起。

金博洋不到两分钟就完全忘记了刚刚心里谋划的“两分钟勾引计划”，别别扭扭半天说不出话来，半晌才小声回应道:“嗯……”

下半身被猛地被抬起，双脚打开成一个令人羞耻的角度，羽生慢条斯理的用涂满润滑剂的性器戳弄在穴口，像是要抹匀一样用手按压着龟头仔细涂抹着。

金三岁像是承受不了如此淫秽的画面用手捂住了眼睛，连脖子都是红得吓人。“博洋同学屁股抬高一点，小穴再放松一点好吗，老师进不去了哟？”手掌拍打屁股的声音在安静的房间里显得异常刺耳，恋人的声音让他无地自容。

“好乖好乖～”羽生满意地看到粉红色的小洞在他的开拓下一点点展露自己的真面貌，他用手指勾着润滑剂，混着分泌的肠液向鲜红的肠壁进发。

金博洋内壁夹着手指，清晰的感觉到自己的内里被进入了一个指节又一个指节，他甚至能勾勒出指甲的形状。三根手指齐齐搅弄着，潮水般的快感从内壁上传来，他的腰几乎瞬间塌了下来。

粗大狰狞的性器抵着穴口，缓缓顶入了密穴，因为穴口太滑甚至几次险些滑了出去。过于缓慢的过程让金博洋能清晰感觉到自己是怎么被一点点破开的，当顶到身体最深处时，两人同时呼了一口气，感觉像是完成了什么重要的仪式。

身体里蓦地钻出些痒意，金博洋小幅度地动了动腰身，就被羽生发现了动作，“是是，现在就动起来让博洋同学满意”。

被现场抓包的金某觉得今天他天总整个人脸都丢尽了，也不顾什么脸面了，主动扭起了腰，“怎么，羽生老师不想要吗？莫非是传说中的中看不中用？”

紧致又柔软的肉壁包裹着性器本就舒服过了头，现在身下人一动，那里就像一张温暖的小嘴吞吐他的下身，羽生神色也不轻松了，他压抑着闷哼，像是惩罚一样重重刮了刮天天的鼻子，“调皮”。

金博洋很快就笑不出来了，体内的巨物大开大合地抽插起来，一会儿像是要把他身体里的所有内脏都拖出去，一会儿又像是要顶到他的喉咙口。穴壁上的敏感点全部被性器无情地碾压，他甚至能清楚的感知到上面脉搏的青筋。

“唔……嗯……不行、太快了！”青年手指死死扣住身上人的肩膀，快感的袭来让他感觉一切失去了掌控，最引以为傲的理智在消退，他一瞬间恐慌自己会被情欲变成什么模样。

“哈啊、慢一点、不要”，羽生置若罔闻，只是一次比一次更用力的顶弄让他疯狂的蜜穴，甜腻的呻吟从嫣红的小嘴里倾泻而出，窄腰热情回应着，随着肏弄的动作用力撞击，让快感更为剧烈。

闪闪发光的硬物成了最好的催情剂，他隔着钻石用力揉捏着乳头，又肆意玩弄着其他敏感点。当他用力按压在右边胸膛上那颗耀眼的钻石上时，突如其来的剧烈疼痛与快感让金博洋产生了哭泣的欲望。

像是这样仍是不过瘾，羽生掀起了黑色的上衣，不出意外的看到粉嫩的乳头已经红肿胀大了一圈，“自己把衣服卷着”，他近乎命令地说道。

被欺负狠了的青年眼角红红的，像是下一秒就要哭出来，扬起细长的脖子无力承受着，交叉的双手卷起上衣停留在胸膛以上，除此之外全身上下再无一丝遮蔽之物。

大片大片雪白漂亮的肌肤暴露在空气中任人狎玩，比女人还要细的窄腰下，圆润的屁股高高抬起，白嫩的脚趾蜷缩着，双腿紧紧缠绕在不停的侵犯着他的男人腰上，整个身体随着身上人的动作向身后的沙发上撞去，肚皮上还能看出一点性器的形状，像是被人搞大了肚子。

“别怕，睁开眼”，羽生轻轻揉捏着已经破皮的乳粒，“看老师是怎样干你的”，把身下人屁股抬得更高，丝绸般轻柔的嗓音像是能蛊惑人心，金博洋听话的睁开一度闭上的眼睛。

他看到自己的性器翘得老高，没有任何人安慰就已经吐露出透明的液体，白皙的臀缝下紫红色的巨物整根没入，又整根拔出，柱身挂满了黏稠的肠液和润滑剂的混合物，咕啾咕啾的水声淫靡又色情。

“不要，我不想看……”金博洋暗暗震惊那么小的一个地方怎么能容纳如此粗大的东西，他再次害羞的闭上了眼睛，心里担忧着自己的肚子会不会因此被撑破了。

羽生也不强求，被心上人注视的感觉过于刺激，他扣紧窄腰，开始又一轮的冲刺。

……

前列腺一次又一次被擦过，金博洋宛如案板上的鱼，只能随着挺弄的动作发出破碎的呻吟。快感一点点在体内积累，当龟头再一次顶在敏感点上，他痛痛快快地射出了一股又一股精液。

后壁缩紧到前所未有的程度，羽生也把持不住缴械投降，灼热的液体冲刷过肠道，把小穴灌得满满的，甚至溢出来一些。

这种宛如失禁的感觉并不好受，但金博洋只觉得自己的心里暖洋洋的，两人依偎在一起，享受着片刻的安宁。

—————————————————————————

第二天——

所有人:咦，天天，新考斯腾才一晚上怎么就被你揉皱成这样？

金三岁（脸红尴尬惊慌失措.jpg）:对、对不起，我下次注意！！！

羽生两岁半（得意洋洋.jpg）:笑而不语


End file.
